The War Before the Peace
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: It has been two years since the Vaygr were defeated over Hiigara. The war for freedom, is over. But with the looming millenia of peace, the heartfelt pain of loss is upon us all. The sacrifice of the Bentusi, the deaths of thousands because of one mans lust for power...


**It has been two years since the Vaygr were defeated over Hiigara. The war for freedom, is over. But with the looming millenia of peace, the heartfelt pain of loss is upon us all. The sacrifice of the Bentusi, the deaths of thousands because of one mans lust for power. With the end of the End Times, the United Vaygr Crusade fractured back into its seperate clans and pluged the Vaygr into civil war, much like the Taiidan over a hundred years ago. Whilst the Vaygr fight among themselves, an enemy everyone thought was gone, has returned... and another war is upon us. The peace will have to wait.**

**We join the Kiith Manaann battlecruiser **_**Krii-Las**_**, one of the oldest of its class. Patrolling through former Turanic Raider space, close to the Vaygr border, it makes an encouter, with the long dead...**

Captain Jahns Manaan sat back in his command chair. He had commanded this ship for 17 long years and he still wasn't thinking of retiring. Despite the age of the _Krii-Las_ and the fact she was outclassed by her battleship cousins, she had rarely seen combat. There was the odd Turanic ship here and a single Vaygr frigate flotilla there, but otherwise, this big, old Green ship was still green by crew standards. Even during the now ended Vaygr war, her only kills were the 6 frigates of a flotilla, cut off from its command ship, and they were simply Assault frigates. The lack of combat also meant that she was one of the most battle ready ships in the entire Hiigaran Navy. So here she was, patrolling the Vaygr border under the stupid rumour that the Crusade was reassembled.

"Captain, I am detecting a vessel, coordinates 223.91. Minimal power readings and some biosigns, but unable to distinguish number." Ah, a welcome break from the military routine. Exploring and rescuing other ships, had been part of Jahns hobbies while the ship wasn't fighting, which happened to be all the time. This ships seemed to need rescuing.

"Intercept, full speed. Full sensor sweep," Jahns ordered, "Computer. Analyse target vessel, put it on my screen." The computer responded immediatly. A small screen slide up from the right-hand armrest and swivelled in front of the Captain. A silouhette of the derelict vessel appeared on the holographic interface. It seemed strangely familier.

"Computer, comparison of this vessel to database." the computer quickly brought up an image of a similar vessel.

"I have found the closest looking ship to the target Captain," the light female voice of the computer responded, "It is a Taiidan Type-50 carrier, Hiigaran Intelligence codename, Saarkin-Cho class carrier vessel." Jahns now knew this type of ships, but something still bothered him.

"Computer, what are those horns and red patches on the target ship?" he expected some sort of explanation. He got none.

"Unknown. Data banks do not indicate reasons for horns on any Saarkin-Cho's." This was very confusing indeed.

"Run a diagnostic on the patches, report back to me in one hour."

"Yes Captain." Jahns rested his head in his hands. He didn't like mysterys. Not at all.

"Comms, send a signal to the derelict carrier, ask them if they require assistance."

A minute passed. The silence was deafening. Perhaps the crew was dead. One thing was for sure, stay here any longer and theyywould miss their patrol deadline.

"Comms, send a message to the nearest Taiidan Republic ship and notify them of this carrier."

Before Comms could respond however, their message was answered.

"HiiGARRRRRAANNSSSSSsssssssA!" came the disjointed reply. Jahns was mortified. The person who responded sounded like they were drowing whilst VERY angry.

The old carrier shot a bright red beam at the _Krii-Las_. The vessel jolted. Alarms sounded and lights flashed red. Computer consoles flickered to red constantly. A section of the hull was turning red, just like the patches on the carrier, sparks shooting out from everywhere. Suddenly, the hull plate blew itself up.

"BEAST ALERT!" cried the computer, "Subversion entity detected, Beast infection neutralized." But the pain wasn't over yet. The Beast carrier was launching fighters and corvettes, a mix of old Turanic Bandits, Acolytes, Diirvas's and Brigands. A Dervish class multi beam frigate emerged from the hanger bay and an Assassin class ion array frigate also squeezed out.

"HiiGarAns muSt DIIIEEEEE!" the carrier screamed. The Manaani crew was terrified, but Jahns kept his composure.

"By Sajuuk, that thing was supposed to be DEAD! Weapons, open fire! Comms send a general distress call! We're in for a hell of a ride!

8888

**Sorry it's so short, but I was in a hurry.**


End file.
